Yusei Fudo
' Yusei Fudo' is the 18 year old protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and one of the Signers. At the end of the series, Yusei turned 20. He is known for his genius style dueling, his considerable duel skill, and his cool and clever personality. He uses a red Bike-themed Duel Disk called a Duel Runner. In the English dub, "Let's rev it up!" is a common catchphrase that he uses when he summons a Synchro Monster. When he summons his signature Stardust Dragon in the Japanese anime, he often uses the catchphrase "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!". He is also the foster brother of Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan. He is very good friends with Kalin Kessler whom Yusei has history with. Personality Yusei has an overall very noble and heroic personality. He is selfless and kind-hearted, and deeply values the safety of humanity and his friends. Because of this, he is seen by most other characters in the show as a dependable person they can always trust. Yusei is also usually depicted as being serious, calm and collected; even in very dangerous situations. Due to this he rarely acts on impulse and usually thinks things through before he plays any cards, always trying to stay one step ahead of his opponent. This is made obvious during his duels, as he regularly visualizes card flowcharts in his mind in order to devise his strategies. He is also very selfless, and is hesitant to put the safety of his friends, or anyone else at risk. Yusei is also shown to be very mature, being able to tackle many different issues with a cool-headed demeanor. Throughout the entire series, it is very rare to see Yusei angry or flustered. He is also very pragmatic and level-headed when making tough decisions to coming up with a solution. Yusei possesses much pride within himself, especially when it comes to engineering or dueling. He is very confident during his duels, as shown that he is usually sure of his victories and almost never second guess or waver upon a choice. During the WRGP arc, Yusei does showcase some arrogance, such as during his duel with Andore and Jean. Despite possessing a confident and ,in some rare occassions, arrogant nature, Yusei is able and willing to put aside his pride and dignity and perform various humiliating act such as kneeling or begging his opponents. As a matter of fact, everytime Yusei loses a duel, he always falls on his hands and knees, with his rear protruding upward, as if he was begging or bowing before his opponent. In some cases, he is actually begging for mercy, such as when he loses to Akiza. Appearance Yusei has tan skin, black hair with gold highlights, and Bleu de France blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. Yusei wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket (one for his standard Deck and one for his Turbo Duel Deck), and calf-high motorcycle boots. After episode 5, he acquires a jagged criminal marker on the left side of his face which later was somehow covered in episode 116 and episode 117, which is thought to be covered by makeup. His Mark of the Dragon was a red outline of the tail, which was permanently burned onto his right forearm after the events concluding the Fortune Cup story arc. It is later replaced by the dragon head mark upon his defeat of Goodwin, with Crow receiving his former mark. During his time in Crash Town, Yusei replaced his Duel Disk with the Duel Disk revolvers used in the town, and he wore a brown poncho over his normal clothes with his Mark of the Dragon designed on it. He wears the poncho in the manga at the start of the D1 Grand Prix. However this poncho is white, lacks the Mark of the Dragon design, and is dirtier. During the WRGP, he gets a new Turbo Dueling outfit that is similar to his old clothes but is more form-fitting. The new outfit consists of the same blue jacket with amber gems, but the bottom right part is replaced by a black strap with an orange outline. He wears blue jeans with amber gems at the knees and knee-high boots. Plot Yusei was born in the Tops area of New Domino City. His parents were lead developers for the first Energy system called the Planetary Particle. Dr. Fudo named his son Yusei after the Planetary Particle (Yuusei Ryuushi). As the Zero Reverse was about to take place, Yusei's father placed Yusei an escape pod, getting him out of the vincity before the catastrophe happened. Yusei's parents were both killed in the Zero Reverse and Yusei was sent to an orphanage in Satellite, where he was fostered by Martha.Yusei grew up in Satellite, where he befriended Kalin, Jack Atlas and Crow. As residents of Satellite, they were made labor for the residents of New Domino City and denied many luxuries, often enjoyed in New Domino. Being forced to survive on what he could, Yusei developed hand-to-hand combat and dueling skills. He, along with Kalin, Jack and Crow, became part a group known as Team Satisfaction.Believing they could never leave Satellite, the team tried to make the most of their lives there. They began taking over various regions. While facing another Duel Gang, one of the members tries to kill Yusei, by throwing him off the roof. Kalin catches Yusei by a Duel Disk cuff, stopping him falling. As Kalin's platform begins to give way, Yusei tells Kalin to leave him and save himself. Kalin refuses to abandon his friend and pulls Yusei up. With that gang defeated, Team Satisfaction have captured all the zones in Satellite. Sometime later, Kalin forces a kid into a Duel and assaults him after winning. The rest of the gang realize Kalin is becoming cruel and letting the power get to him. Crow and Jack leave the gang, but Yusei stays by Kalin's side. Sector Security later arrive in Satellite, armed with Duel Runners. Kalin decides to declare war against Sector Security. Yusei leaves the team, hoping that Kalin won't go through with the war, when it's just him. Kalin proceeds with the war and the rest of the gang return to help Kalin, after he is on the run. The team faced Security, in what Kalin believed to be Team Satisfaction's last Duel. Yusei gets in a fight with Kalin after Kalin attempts to murder a Security. Crow and Jack held Kalin in a room, while Yusei went to tell that he, himself, was the leader, in the hopes that Kalin won't get arrested. Before he could do this, the Securities found and arrested Kalin. As Kalin is dragged into a Security wagon, the officer pats Yusei on the shoulder, thanking him for assisting in the arrest. Kalin sees this and believes Yusei sold him out, but is taken away before Yusei can explain himself. Yusei and his friends made several unsuccessful attempts to visit Kalin in prison, until they learnt of his death. Yusei spends his time with Jack, Blitz, Nervin, Tank and Rally. He develops his computer, motorcycle riding and engineering skills and comes into possession of the card "Stardust Dragon". Yusei challenges Jack to a duel and loses. Yusei demands to know why he could not win. Jack replies that he will tell Yusei only if he is willing to beg. Angry and desperate, Yusei gets on his hands and knees, and bow down to Jack. His friends are shock to see Yusei shamelessly prostrating. Jack mocks Yusei by saying that he resembles a dog, and walks away, leaving the bent over and humiliated Yusei without an answer. Yusei was able to pick up TV signals from New Domino, allowing his friends to witness Turbo Duels. He fell out with Jack after a difference in goals, as Jack wanted power and to lead people.With his friends help, Yusei was able to make his own Duel Runner. However, Jack stole the Duel Runner and "Stardust Dragon" in order to escape to New Domino and become the "Turbo Duel King." Yusei had considered these stolen items to be "bonds of friendship" belonging to him and his friends and vowed to get them back. Two years later, after building a new Duel Runner with the help of Rally, Blitz, Tank, and Nervin, Yusei makes plans to venture to New Domino City to recover "Stardust Dragon" from Jack. In the process, he runs into Trudge, a Public Order Security officer, who wants to arrest Rally for stealing an acceleration chip. (in the English version, Rally was framed.) Trudge agrees to duel Yusei under the condition that if Yusei won, Trudge would forget the events of that day; if Trudge won, Yusei would give himself up to Trudge. After accepting the challenge and losing, Trudge swears to crush Yusei, but lets him go. While the only pipline connecting Satellite to New Domino, which is a chute for waste, was closed for maintenance, Yusei took advantage of this to escape to New Domino. On the way, he gets chased by Trudge, who forces him into a Turbo Duel. Yusei manages to defeat Trudge and get out of the pipeline, just before it reopens. Trudge is pushed back down the pipeline as the waste flows in. Yusei manages to find Jack, who tosses "Stardust Dragon" back to him, telling Yusei he can have it. Yusei refuses, saying that he would rather duel him for it to prove he can get it on his own. Jack agrees, but their Turbo Duel is interrupted by the appearance of a Crimson Dragon right before the winner is determined. The Dragon causes Jack's already permanent Birthmark to glow and burn as well as revealing Yusei's Mark, the Dragon's Tail. Yusei is arrested shortly after for trespassing into New Domino while Jack leaves safely. Rex Goodwin and Lazar, who had been monitoring the Duel, reveal that if the Crimson Dragon hadn't appeared, Jack would have lost. After his arrest, Yusei got a marker, signifying his criminal record, and was sent to the Facility, where he met Tenzen Yanagi. Yanagi informs Yusei of the Crimson Dragon and the Signers, telling him that those who have the birthmarks were chosen by the People of the Stars. Yusei's birthmark is the Crimson Dragon's Tail, which appears on his arm when he fights alongside Stardust Dragon or encounters another Signer. Yusei meets former pro Duelist, Bolt Tanner, who imposes a Duel. Since Yusei's cards had been confiscated, Yanagi duels Tanner. Disgusted at Yanagi's poor dueling and his cards, Tanner stamps on the cards, despite their sentimental value to Yanagi. Yusei tosses Tanner back and challeneges him to a Duel, borrowing Yanagi's Deck. Yusei wins and Tanner offers his assistance to him. Under Goodwin's orders, the warden Armstrong is made carry out tests on Yusei. Armstrong also has Yusei send to a different part of the Facility. Yusei's new cellmate Alex offers Yusei a chance to escape through a tunnel he's been working on for months. Yusei agrees to come if they can take Tanner and Yanagi too. However Armstrong has Tanner and Yanagi beaten for knowing Yusei. Yusei stands up to Tanner, causing Tanner to impose stricter rules and challenge Yusei to a Duel. Yusei refuses to escape with Alex, as Tanner and Yanagi are unable to come too and escaping wouldn't grant true freedom. Without a Deck to use against Armstrong, the other inmates give Yusei cards to use against Armstrong. The next day Yusei faces Armstrong, using the Deck of random cards. The Duel is setup to shock players if they suffer damage, but Armstrong rigs the arena to stop himself receiving shocks and uses surveillance cameras to see Yusei's cards. Alex, however uses his tunnel to sneak into a security room and switchs Armstrong's shocks back on. Despite Alex's effort, Yusei is ultimately defeated by Armstrong. Yusei relinquishes his pride and dignity, and gets down on fours, begging for mercy and forgiveness. Armstrong mocks and ridicules Yusei. Godwin, who witnessed the entire scene, allows Yusei to leave after seeing Yusei performing such a humiliating act. Yanagi gives Yusei his "Totem Pole" card. Tanner gives him his "Giant Ushi Oni", instructing him to to meet Blister at Bootleg and use the card to prove he met Tanner. Yusei is followed by two stalkers at Bootleg, but is pulled away by Blsiter on his Duel Runner. Blister jams the signal emitted from Yusei's criminal mark to stop them being followed. Despite believing it to be suicide on Yusei's part, Blister helps him in infiltrating a Security warehouse to recover his Deck and Duel Runner. Disguised as an electrician, under the pseudonym Yusei Adams (Taro Daimon in the Japanese version), Yusei was able to sneak into the warehouse. When he gets to the crate, where his Duel Runner is held, he is ambushed by Trudge. Yusei hops onto his Duel Runner and smahes it through the crate. Trudge forces him into another Turbo Duel. After Trudge starts physically attacking Yusei, Blister arrives to help, having had a change of heart over what Yusei told him about friends. Yusei wins the Duel, but is electrocuted and left unconscious outside the warehouse. Yusei is later given refuge by the twins Leo and Luna. In the Japanese version, he fears that he would only cause them trouble by staying, but they manage to talk him into a Duel and staying for the night. In the English version, Yusei has lost his memory after his Duel with Trudge and can't even remember his name. He duels Leo in the hopes of regaining his memory, whilst in the Japanese version, Yusei is reminded of Rally through Leo's personalities. After leaving the twins, he is threatened into participating in the Fortune Cup by Lazar, who holds his Satellite friends hostage. Yusei is later given more incentive to participate when Jack gives "Stardust Dragon" back and personally demands that he face him. In the quarter-finals of the Fortune Cup, Yusei faced Hunter Pace, disguised as Shira, and won, moving to the semifinals. His opponent in the semifinals is Greiger. After Yusei defeats Greiger, Greiger attempts to take revenge on Goodwin for what he did to his village, but Yusei manages to stop him. Before security takes Bommer away, he tells Yusei to fulfill his own mission. In the English version, Yusei stops Greiger from knocking down the tower Goodwin was in to get revenge on what Goodwin did to his village, but a spike broke through the glass at the top of the tower (where Goodwin is) from the collision with Greiger's Duel Runner and Yusei's Duel Runner and Goodwin stopped it with his hand. As security takes Boomer away, he tells Yusei to be careful in the finals in the English Version. Yusei faces Akiza in the finals. Previously, he had thought that she only felt anger and rejection. But after Akiza's first move, he notices and points out that she has a pleasure and joy for destruction. Akiza replies that cannot be true, however, later on the duel, after people insult her again, she accepts it all because of being the "Black Rose". According to her, this other side of her is the one who enjoys destruction all because of the powers caused by the Mark of the Dragon. He learns that after she was found by Sayer, he told her to feel but not to think, to let him do that for her. But even still, she puts on her mask just to feel; this prompts Yusei to fight this duel to change her.By the end of the Duel begins as he says that her pain which came from all the destruction she caused was turned into one that the other Signers shared. Yusei tells her that the birthmark may hold the answer for her pain, but in order to find out, she must think and love herself. Akiza still intends to deny this by winning the duel without noticing, as pointed out by Yusei, who has seen through her, that she is crying. During the duel, she used her powers to materialize her cards to inflict painful sensations to Yusei as he loses life points. Despite his valiant efforts, he was ultimately no match for Akiza and her Black Rose Dragon. She effortlessly defeats him without losing a single life point, humiliating him in front of the entire Neo Domino City. Upon loosing, Yusei fell victim to Akiza's psychic powers. Yusei relinquishes his pride and assumes the most disgraceful pose- on his hands and knees, bent-over, face down with rear protruding upward. Akiza uses her psychic powers to force Yusei to bow before her, while begging more mercy. The entire crowd, including Jack, laughed and mocked Yusei. Akiza proceeds to exit the cental arena, leaving a humiliated and bent-over Yusei laying on the ground in pain. He faces Jack near the end of the Fortune Cup. Although he is pushed to a corner in the middle of the Duel, Yusei wins using various combos with "Stardust Dragon" to destroy Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend" and becomes the new King of Turbo Duels. Following his victory against Jack, Yusei flees the stadium with Tanner, Yanagi, Luna, and Leo to avoid being mobbed by reporters and fans. They hide out at Blister's place at the edge of the city. Yusei spots a man with a glowing birthmark. Believing him to be a Signer, Yusei chases him to a construction site where he faces him in a Shadow Duel. The opponent, Dick Pitt reveals himself to be a Dark Signer and states their motives to destroy the Signers. After Dick loses, he has no memory of the Duel, his Deck changes and his dark mark disappears. Yusei runs away after Security appears to examine the damage caused by the Shadow Duel. After returning to the hideout, Security led by Trudge track him down. Yusei walks out to meet them and says he wanted to talk to Goodwin anyway (in the English version, Yusei called Trudge to take him to Goodwin). 3D Bonds Beyond Time Yusei appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time, where he joins forces with Yugi Muto and Jaden Yuki to face off against Paradox, a Turbo Duelist who can travel through time, and to save "Stardust Dragon", who was stolen. While Yusei is riding with Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan, he is suddenly challenged to a Turbo Duel by Paradox. Yusei quickly Summons "Stardust Dragon" by tuning his Junk Synchron with Junk Warrior. Paradox, however, has been waiting for this, as he uses his powers to capture "Stardust Dragon" and turn him to a "Malefic" monster. Paradox bids Yusei farewell & tells him to perish along with his era, as he disappears into the past. Yusei, Jack and Crow look through the archives to find where Paradox disappeared to, until they find a record of "Stardust Dragon" attacking a duelist named Jaden Yuki in Venice. Bringing all of the Signers together, they summon the Crimson Dragon, who opens a hole in time into the past. Yusei then follows the dragon into the past to Jaden's time. The Crimson Dragon intercepts "Stardust Dragon"'s attack at Jaden and "Elemental Hero Neos", disappearing in the process. Paradox is confused by Yusei's appearance in the past, as Yusei looks at "Stardust Dragon" before Paradox takes his leave. Jaden, glad to have survived, tells Yusei what Paradox's true intentions are to kill Maximillion Pegasus, thus preventing the creation of Duel Monsters to change the future. Using Jaden's powers, the two travel to the time of Yugi Muto, only to find Paradox attacking an event where Pegasus was giving away cards to young children. Paradox attacked the crowd with Cyber End Dragon, killing almost everybody, including Pegasus, and Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Muto. Yugi was the only survivor amongst the ruins, as he mourned over his grandfather's death. Yusei and Jaden confront Yugi and ask for his help against Paradox. Yugi agrees to help. The three travel 30 minutes back in time. Paradox arrived at the event again, but this time, was confronted by Yusei, Jaden, and Yugi. Although they tried to persuade him to stop, Paradox refuses to do so, and a 3-on-1 Duel begins with Yugi, Jaden and Yusei sharing 4000 Life Points. Yusei shows his skills as a Synchro duelist by Summoning "Junk Gardna". However, after Yugi manages to rescue "Stardust Dragon" and destroy Paradox's "Malefic Paradox Dragon", Paradox Special Summons his most powerful card, "Malefic Truth Dragon". He then fuses himself with the dragon, and destroys all of Yusei, Jaden and Yugi's monsters on the field. Yusei loses hope and prepares to surrender, until Yami Yugi and Jaden manage to convince him to keep fighting until the end. With new hope, Yusei manages to re-Summon the monsters Paradox destroyed in his last turn and gets a power boost from trap cards played by Yami Yugi and Jaden, increasing "Stardust Dragon's" ATK to 10000, allowing him to destroy "Malefic Truth Dragon" and defeat Paradox. With Paradox defeated, all the damage he caused is repaired. Yusei bids farewell to Yugi and Jaden, before returning to his own timeline, where his friends await. Yusei vows to protect the future so he can meet Yugi and Jaden again. In this non-canon episode, Yusei has another Turbo Duel with his rival, Jack Atlas. During the duel, both Yusei and Jack summon their ace monsters and evolve them with Assault Mode Activate, creating Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode and Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode. Although Jack struggles to defeat his rival, Yusei still ultimately wins, by attacking Red Dragon Archfiend with the combo of Stardust Dragon with Skill Successor and Synchro Destructor. This episode was also released to help promote the Crimson Crisis set, as many of the cards used in this duel was from the Crimson Crisis set. Relationships Jack Atlas Jack and Yusei have known each other since they were little kids. Along with Crow they always seemed to be together. When they were in their teens, they joined The Enforcers, led by Kalin. After Kalin was arrested, Jack was offered the chance to go to New Domino City and become the duel champ. Jack and Yusei still seemed to be friends, but when Jack tied Rally up and put him in a boat, he gave Yusei the option to either duel him, or save Rally. When Yusei went to save Rally, Jack stole his Stardust Dragon. Their friendship seemed to end then and there, but later on, you can see that Jack and Yusei are like brothers and will always be best friends. Most of the anime's first season is driven by Yusei and Jack's rivalry, which has many similarities to Yugi and Kaiba's from the first series. Crow Hogan Both Yusei and Crow have been friends since they were kids growing up. The two trust each other as much as Jack and Yusei trust each other. However, there are instances where Yusei and Crow will disagree with each other. Despite this though, Yusei and Crow still respect the other's decision and support each other.Kalin Kessler Yusei met Kalin back at a young age when he was in a group known as The Enforcers with Jack and Crow. Kalin was the leader of this group, and it is said by Jack that all three of them thought of Kalin as their "Savior". Yusei has a higher respect and concern for Kalin than Jack and Crow, as he was the only one who stayed when The Enforcers separated. He tried to give himself up to Security in order to save Kalin from punishment. Even after Kalin attempted to take his life, Yusei continued to try to save him. Later in the series, after Kalin's Resurrection, Yusei received a letter and headed out to Crash Town to bring Kalin to his senses, after he claimed he wanted to die in a duel. Akiza and Yusei are both experienced Duelists and Signers. Yusei has helped out Akiza many times and she always tries to return the favor by helping him, hinting at her special feelings for him. It is not exactly shown straight out whether Yusei shares the same feelings for Akiza, though Martha appeared to be aware of them as she has teased him about liking her.20 Also, in the English version, he made no objections when Martha said Yusei was right and that Akiza was pretty. Also in the English dub, he states that she is beautiful like her "Black Rose Dragon" during their Duel in the Fortune Cup finals. Yusei has displayed protectiveness and care for Akiza. When Lyndon held Akiza's hands in some manner, Yusei pulled Lyndon back rather forcefully, as though it was out of jealousy, and Akiza has a shocked look on her face after this. He has also demonstrated that he has a considerable amount of trust in her, since he gives her his "Stardust Dragon" to use against Andre during the WRGP Trivia - Yusei's catchphrases: "Is that so?" in the Japanese version, usually before making his game winning move. "Let's rev it up!" in the English dub, typically when summoning Junk Warrior. - Yusei's summoning chants: "Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" "Clustering the shine of stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!" "Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be Born, Shooting Star Dragon!" "Clustering stars become one, as new bonds will enlighten the future! Become the path its light shines upon! LIMIT OVER ACCEL SYNCHRO! Light of evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!" "Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" "Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" - Yusei is the only Yu-gi-oh! hero that is defeated by the female protagonist of the series. As a matter of fact, Yusei suffered a total of three losses during Yu-gi-oh! 5d's, all of which were by Akiza. When Yusei is defeated by Akiza, he always is force into a pose where he is on his hands and knees with his rear protruding upward. Yusei shares with fate with Crow and the other duelists Akiza defeated. - Yusei is prone to One-Turn Killing his opponents, notably with Nitro Warrior. At the beginning of the Crash Town arc, Yusei does a One-Turn Three Kill with his Nitro Warrior. - He is named after the Planetary Particle (Yuusei Ryuushi) which his father discovered. Like the particle, which joined every other particle together, his father wanted Yusei to be someone who could join other people together through bonds - which is exactly what he became. - Yusei has several signature moves: Always changes across the series. Junk Warrior, then the entirety of the Stardust line, and finally Junk Warrior again. In the series' finale, it becomes apparent that they symbolize Yusei's current position. Back when he used Junk Warrior at the Satellite, he was focused on being the center of his friends' bonds. Throughout the series, his regrets and self-sacrifices make him closer to the Stardust theme of self-sacrifice, while still having the characteristics from Junk Warrior. At the end of the show, with every problem solved, he's closer to Junk Warrior again. - In the dub episode 2, it was revealed that Yusei has a phobia to insects. He overcame the fear at the end of the episode - Yusei is quite skilled in karate, as shown in episode 25, when he single handedly fought through several security guards. Category:Duelist Category:Yugioh5D's Category:Signer Category:Duel King